


Concierge

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Spitroast, concierge au, concierge bokuto, rich boy akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: Bokuto's new job has unexpected perks.





	

Some of the residential buildings in downtown Tokyo were, for lack of a better word, loaded. Like a rich person was loaded with money, these places were loaded with fantastic apartment units and amenities. Lounges, olympic-sized swimming pools possibly on the roof, an actual rooftop deck overlooking the city, free lobby wifi, in-building libraries, and concierges ready to attend to any and every personal need on-call 24-7. 

Bokuto felt like the luckiest guy in the world to get a concierge job at one of these places. He may not have had a college degree (drop-out), but he had a thing for inspiring warmth in people. He got, as a result, to live in one of the more modest units on the ground floor rent-free. His job paid for the suits he needed to wear every shift. Most interestingly, he got insight into a world completely different from his own. 

It wasn’t that Bokuto grew up poor, but he had never even been close to rich. His family came from a modest background. He went to a good high school purely on his skills in volleyball. Even then, most of the kids weren’t loaded or if they were, they didn’t show it. After all, they had to wear uniforms. There wasn’t really much room for individuality. 

Bokuto didn’t know what to expect from this job. He didn’t expect that the residents would actually use him for everything. They got packages all the time, they needed him to use the moving carts to bring in their groceries, they constantly had cleaners and other service people coming in and out of the apartments, and they wanted to talk about everything and anything about themselves whenever they thought Bokuto had a free moment. 

He got to know the residents pretty well. There were two younger men who caught his eye because they looked like they were his age. One didn’t talk to him much. Akaashi Keiji. He had dark hair and dark eyes and a cool air around him. He wasn’t shy, not exactly, but he wasn’t talkative either. 

The only words he’d said to Bokuto were, “I have a package to pick up for Apartment 202,” and “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

In his perfectly tailored clothes, Akaashi always looked hot. 

Then there was Kuroo. Almost the complete opposite of Akaashi, Kuroo always wore a button-down with the buttons undone at the top and wrinkles marring the fabric. He had dark jeans, which from far away looked like proper work pants but up close were clearly jeans. And he wore converse. 

HIs hair stood on end. He was probably the least well-dressed resident in the building, but he leaned against the desk like he was the owner of the place and grinned at Bokuto. “So you’re the new guy, huh?” 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Bokuto said, giving him a wide smile. “What can I help you with?” 

“You’re a lot nicer than the other guy,” Kuroo said. “I got a notification that I have a package?” 

Bokuto wanted to know how he was nicer, but instead he just asked for the apartment number and name. Kuroo gave both and Bokuto retrieved the package, handing it over. Kuroo gave him a slight wave as he walked away. “Thanks, bro.” 

Bro. None of the residents had ever called him bro. 

Kuroo came back every day, leaning against the front desk to pick up a package or, more often, just to say hi. Unlike the other residents he didn’t really talk about himself. He always asked how the job was going, if anything interesting was happening, if Bokuto was enjoying himself. 

“You know,” Bokuto said, “you don’t talk about yourself nearly as much as everyone else.” 

“You mean I’m not a self-centered rich dude?” Kuroo asked. 

Bokuto laughed. “You are rich, dude. You live here.” 

“Well, yeah,” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. “I forget it sometimes, you know. I wasn’t always but I got a really good job at a pharmaceuticals company.” 

“Pharmaceuticals?” Bokuto blurted out. “You’re smart?” 

Kuroo laughed instead of being offended, which put Bokuto at ease. “Yeah, I don’t look it, but I’m a bit of a nerd for chemistry.” 

“Ooooh. That’s awesome, dude!” 

Kuroo looked a bit embarrassed. “Thanks.” 

“It’s probably weird though,” Bokuto said. “I mean, I’ve never even dreamed of living in a place like this and everyone is so differ-” The word trailed off as the door opened and Akaashi Keiji walked in. He never said hi, but every time he walked past the desk Bokuto got distracted. 

Kuroo noticed and glanced around, caught sight of Akaashi, and raised an eyebrow. “I see.” 

“See what?” Bokuto asked, tearing his eyes away from Akaashi, who rounded the corner to the elevators. 

“You like him,” Kuroo said. “He’s pretty hot. Seen him around a few times in the lounge. He’s a trust-fund kid, you know.” 

“What?” 

“His parents are loaded,” Kuroo explained. “His whole family, actually. He’s got some really nice job too. He always seems so...calm. I’d,” his face went a little red, “wonder what he’s like when he’s less calm.” 

Bokuto also felt his face go warm. Truthfully, he’d wondered the same thing. He hadn’t gone so far as to mentally undress Akaashi but he was close. Akaashi looked so good in those perfect clothes that it made him wonder what was underneath. 

“I wonder if he knows that we exist,” Bokuto muttered. 

“I wonder if he cares,” Kuroo said. 

“He’d only talked to me once,” Bokuto said. 

“I wonder if it’s weird to be like, hey, the concierge and I have this kind of crush on you, wanna have sex?” 

Bokuto choked. “You’re involving me?!” 

“You’d want in, right?” Kuroo smirked. 

Bokuto lowered his voice. “Yeah, but…” 

“I’m gonna woo him,” Kuroo said. “Don’t you worry.” 

“Hang on,” Bokuto leaned forward. “Both of us? At the same time?” 

“What’s a little sharing between bros?” Kuroo looked Bokuto up and down. “Besides, I kinda wanna see you out of that suit.” Abruptly, he stood up and walked away, but not before Bokuto could see how red his face was. 

Bokuto’s own face was pretty red, too. Kuroo had basically said that he’d just wanted to fuck him. 

They hadn’t talked about these kind of job perks at orientation. 

*

Kuroo seemed to be making great moves behind the scenes. Akaashi came into the lobby a few days later and actually said, “Hello, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto was so started that he only choked out, “Hi!” Akaashi gave him a curt nod and walked away. It wasn’t much, but it was more than before. 

Later Kuroo stopped by. 

“What are you doing with him?” Bokuto asked. 

“Elevator talks,” Kuroo said. “Turns out we live on the same floor. And bro, it’s working. I think he thinks you’re fine.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh, yeah. I have a plan.” 

“A plan?” 

“You work nights?” 

“...sometimes. Sunday I work the night shift.” 

Kuroo licked his lips. “Oho.” 

Bokuto stared at him. “Oho?” 

Kuroo nodded. “Ohohoho.” 

Just like that, a plan was set. Even if Bokuto didn’t really know what it was. 

*

Sunday night came, and by 2am it was dead. Bokuto found the night shift boring, fall-asleep worthy, but he couldn’t fall asleep on the job. He distracted himself with mindless internet surfing until he heard footsteps coming from the elevators. 

Kuroo appeared looking wide awake. He strode over and leaned against the desk, fingers tapping on the counter. “You gonna let me back there, bro?” 

“Anything for you, bro.” Bokuto unlocked the barrier and let Kuroo through. Kuroo collapsed into one of the rolling chairs behind the desk, which knocked into the back wall. 

He sat sprawled and for the first time Bokuto noticed just how long his legs were. Long enough to wrap around him, probably strong…

Another set of footsteps made him turn his head. Akaashi came around the corner, looking tired, hair mused a bit possibly from sleep. He was completely dressed, though. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kuroo lounging behind the desk. 

“I didn’t know you worked here, Kuroo-san,” he said. “Evening, Bokuto-san.” He nodded at Bokuto. 

“Listen,” Kuroo said, leaning forward. “Let’s get to the point ‘cause it’s late and my bedtime was three hours ago. We all want to fuck each other.”

Bokuto choked. Akaashi made a “tsk” noise. “What makes you think that, Kuroo-san?” 

“Bokuto-san and I have been talking about you, Akaashi-san,” Kuroo said, grinning. “And you pretty much told me that you thought Bokuto-san was good looking.” 

“I did not say that,” Akaashi said, but his cheeks colored slightly. That reaction was shocking to Bokuto. “I merely agreed with you.” 

“Which means you think he’s hot too,” Kuroo said. 

“Hang on, bro,” Bokuto interrupted. “You think I’m hot?” 

“Of course.” 

Bokuto put his hand to his mouth. “Bro.” 

“Anyway, you seem a bit tense, Akaashi,” Kuroo continued. “You don’t talk much. Surely you want something more than work and living alone.” 

“Work is important,” Akaashi said. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Kuroo said, “but it’s also stressful and sometimes it just gets, like, too routine. Sometimes you need something else.” 

Akaashi turned to Bokuto. “Are you not worried about your job?” 

“I…” He hadn’t really thought about that. “That’s a good point, man. In that case, I guess…” 

“It’s okay,” Akaashi interrupted. “At least you have some sense of responsibility.” 

“Well, yeah, but that means you both came down here and aren’t getting anything,” Bokuto said, running a hand through his hair. He hated disappointing people. 

But Akaashi shook his head. “My father owns the building. It’s fine.” 

Kuroo’s jaw dropped. Bokuto stared. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Akaashi said. 

“I’m gonna fuck the building owner’s son,” Kuroo breathed. 

“Not if you keep saying that,” Akaashi said. To Bokuto he added, “there are no cameras in the back. I suggest that we go there now.” 

“Now,” Bokuto repeated, but Akaashi had already brushed past him into the mail room. Bokuto exchanged an awed look with Kuroo before they followed. 

Akaashi sat on one of the tables normally used for packages. The mail room, because this place was so posh, was just as nice as the lobby despite only the concierges and mailmen going in there. 

Bokuto went to take off his jacket, but Akaashi made a noise. 

“Not yet, Bokuto-san,” he said. 

Bokuto felt a shiver work its way through his body and the first pulse of arousal. He moved to stand in front of Akaashi, who hooked a finger under his belt and tugged. And there it was, definitely arousal. 

Akaashi bit his lip and looked up at Bokuto’s face. Bokuto stared back, noting how long Akaashi’s eyelashes were and the faint pink color of his cheeks. His dark eyes stared back with unflinching intensity. 

“Now, now,” Kuroo drawled, sliding onto the table behind Akaashi and resting his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. “I’m not gonna let you have all the fun.” His hands came up to fiddle with Akaashi’s button-down shirt. 

Akaashi swallowed. “Kuroo-san.” 

“I think we’re beyond that,” Kuroo murmured. He pressed his lips to Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi closed his eyes and a small sound escaped him. A pleased sound. 

Bokuto wanted to hear more of that. 

Akaashi’s grip on his belt had gone slack. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pressed it against his hard cock. Akaashi’s eyes snapped open. 

“Please,” Bokuto whispered. 

Akaashi’s hands fumbled with the belt. He managed to get it off, and Bokuto’s trousers fell to the floor. Next, Akaashi’s hands tugged down his boxers until he was naked from the waist down. Akaashi’s eyes widened as he took in Bokuto’s erection. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured. 

Akaashi pushed him forward and kneeled in front of him. “Let me do this, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto nodded jerkily, unable to believe what he was seeing. “Just...Bokuto.” 

Akaashi breathed his name. “Bokuto.” Then he took the length of Bokuto’s cock into his mouth. 

Bokuto’s entire body seemed to flare to live. Every single nerve was on fire with pleasure as Akaashi took him in. Kuroo knelt down behind Akaashi, one hand on his waist, the other with fingers curled into the fabric of his trousers. 

“May I?” he asked. 

Akaashi removed his mouth from Bokuto’s cock to moan, “Please.” That was all Kuroo needed to undo Akaashi’s belt and yank his trousers and boxers down. 

Bokuto could hardly focus as Akaashi went up and down on his cock. His fingers dug into Akaashi’s shoulders. He tilted his head back and moaned, hoping that he wasn’t being too loud. The sounds just seemed to encourage Akaashi to go faster and Bokuto’s hips involuntarily bucked forward. 

Kuroo had been quiet for a while, but Akaashi moaned around Bokuto’s cock and Bokuto looked down to see Kuroo push into Akaashi. A condom wrapper and packet of lube lay discarded on the floor beside him. If Bokuto weren’t so blissed out, he would have been impressed with Kuroo’s preparation. 

Kuroo reached up and took a fistfull of Akaashi’s hair, pulling his head back and almost dislodging Bokuto’s cock. Akaashi choked, pulling back a little more so that only the tip of Bokuto’s cock remained in his mouth. Akaashi swirled his tongue around the surface. And then he removed his mouth completely and moaned as Kuroo thrust into him. 

Bokuto tried to raise a hand to pleasure himself, but Akaashi swatted it away. 

“Beg me,” he said. 

Bokuto almost fell to his knees. “Please, Akaashi.” 

“Is that all?” Akaashi’s voice was rough as Kuroo kept thrusting into him. Kuroo’s moans filled the room, making Bokuto more desperate. 

“I need this Akaashi,” he moaned. “I need you to take me. Akaashi-” 

Akaashi moved forward and took Bokuto’s cock in all the way. Bokuto made a high-pitched noise and breathed out, “yesss.” His vision almost went white as Akaashi somehow managed to sync sucking him off with Kuroo’s thrusts. 

“I’m close,” Kuroo choked. “Fuck, I’m so close. Look at me, Boku.” 

Bokuto opened his eyes and looked down. Akaashi’s head bobbed as he sucked on his cock, and Kuroo’s head tilted up so that he could look Bokuto in the eye as he fucked Akaashi from behind. Kuroo’s mouth hung open as he gasped, his cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his head. His shirt had come off and Bokuto could see every twitch of his muscles. 

Akaashi swallowed, and that sent him over the edge. Bokuto felt waves of pleasure pulse through his entire body. His vision went and his knees buckled as he cried out, come spurting into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi swallowed it all, the motion of his throat stimulating Bokuto’s sensitive cock so much that Bokuto’s legs gave out. Akaashi released him and he fell on his knees. 

Akaashi choked out, “fuck,” and Bokuto opened his eyes. On his knees, he was face-to-face with Akaashi. Akaashi threw his head back, gritting his teeth, eyes scrunched shut as Kuroo pounded into him. His cock was rock hard. 

Bokuto reached out and grabbed Akaashi’s cock, stroking it up and down. That was all Akaashi needed. He cried out, voice strangled as his come spurted over Bokuto’s hand. Kuroo made a high pitched noise as he, too, came. 

For a moment they all stayed still, breathless. There was come on Bokuto’s suit sleeves. Akaashi looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a small grin. Kuroo licked his lips as he pulled back. 

Bokuto raised his hand and licked Akaashi’s cum off his fingers. Kuroo hissed, “oh, fuck me,” and Akaashi sighed, took Bokuto’s hand once he was done, and kissed it. 

They sat there on the floor. Then Kuroo spoke up, breathless. “Same time next week?” 

There were no objections.


End file.
